Nuptial Hour
by The Duchess of Telmar
Summary: Rose and Dimitri take what seems to be an innocuous trip to Russia. A simple family reunion turns into something much more ... delightful. Oneshot. Post-Last Sacrifice.


**Title:** Nuptial Hour

**Summary: **Rose and Dimitri take what seems to be an innocuous trip to Russia. A simple family reunion turns into something much more ... delightful. Oneshot.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I am not Richelle Mead, have no affiliation with Penguin Group or Razorbill, and I have no rights to _Vampire Academy._

* * *

"You seem nervous," I commented idly as he drove through the Siberian countryside.

"Does it show?" he murmured, his knuckles turning white against the steering wheel.

I sighed, "You're going to see your family. That shouldn't make you nervous."

"It shouldn't," he agreed, "and yet it does. Maybe this wasn't the right time to visit."

I rolled my eyes, slumping back against the itchy seat, "Too late for that, comrade."

"It was nice of Lissa to give us this time off," he conceded.

Lissa, having recently been crowned Queen of the entire Moroi world, was under a lot of scrutiny, especially by the royals. So it made sense that I should be with her during these first crucial months of her inauguration. Lissa had other plans.

"You're going on a vacation," she said, handing me an envelope, "with Dimitri. You need a break."

I stared at her, "You have _got _to be kidding me."

She wasn't.

So here I was, in Russia, with Dimitri; a possibility that I had never crossed my mind. My last visit had been far from pleasant. But this time around I got to experience places like St. Petersburg and Moscow through Dimitri's eyes. It was worth leaving Lissa to see Dimitri's face light up as he pointed out the intricate buildings to me, took me sightseeing and, well, showed me his home. And at night, after we retired from dinner, we succumbed to our hotel room and consumed our passions. It was almost too good to be true.

We arrived in Baia at last, standing outside Dimitri's childhood home. I would have been overwhelmed with happiness, but the moment was ruined by Dimitri's hand crushing mine.

"Calm down," I hissed.

Olena Belikova had apparently heard the noise of the approaching car, and had stepped outside. Her shocked expression was understandable, as she had assumed her son was still, well, Strigoi.

"Dimka?" she inquired curiously, hesitantly stepping forward.

"_Da_," replied Dimitri, engulfing her in a hug. The moment was touching. They both exchanged a few words in Russian, before Olena noticed me.

"Rose!" she exclaimed, "I've missed you."

"You too," I said, hugging her. I'd forgotten how much I'd gotten along with Dimitri's mother. She had taken care of me so well when I was staying with her; she treated me like her own daughter.

Her eyes were tearing up, "_Zahodi. _Come inside."

We were overwhelmed by the greeting that met us. There was uproar, and everyone was up, trying to hug Dimitri. Even little Zoya was yelling _Uncle Dimka!_ over and over again. No one seemed to care that Dimitri had been, miraculously, raised from the dead. They just seemed to accept it, and hugged me in thanks and love for bringing their Dimitri back home.

Baia was much the same as I had left it. But I was surprised to discover that Viktoria, Dimitri's reckless sister, was training to be a proper guardian.

"What you said really made an impression," she said to me, "and I feel glad that I've left guys like Rolan behind me."

It was wonderful seeing all of them again, and I saw Dimitri, who seemed so overwhelmed with joy that he was crying. And to think he was nervous.

Olena set dinner on the table soon after that. The easy banter the Belikovs made during the meal, made me feel at home. They talked to Dimitri as though he had always been there and not visiting after five years.

"Are you still at the Academy?" asked Karolina.

"Actually, I'm guarding Queen Vasilissa with Rose," he said smiling down at me.

She nodded, looking impressed.

"So Rose," asked Olena, smiling, "how long ago was your wedding?"

I choked on my food, shocked, "I'm s-sorry? I'm not married."

"Oh," she said surprised, "I had thought with you and Dimitri so close…"

Dimitri laughed uncomfortably, "No, not yet."

Not _yet. _Did he _want _to get married? Did I? But, as we both knew, the concept was an impossibility.

The rest of dinner passed smoothly, and we all seemed to forget that awkward moment. Olena showed us upstairs.

"You two can stay here," she said, "This was Dimitri's old room," she added to me.

She kissed me on the cheek, "Good night."

I turned to Dimitri, "She's okay with us in the same room?"

He smiled, "She thought we were married, didn't she?"

He took me in his arms and kissed me, his arms wrapping around my waist, and my hand reached for his shirt…

:-:-:

My head lay on his shoulder, and his fingers were drawing patterns on my exposed stomach under the covers.

"Mmm," I sighed, snuggling closer to him, "this is nice."

"It is," he agreed, holding me tighter.

A while passed before he spoke again, "What do you think?"

My brows furrowed, "About what?"

I felt him tense, "About us getting married."

I flipped over to look at his face. He was serious.

"Really? I mean you think we could get married?"

He shrugged, "Why not?"

My mouth fell open, "Well, for one, we're Lissa's guardians."

"That's exactly my point," he said earnestly. "She has a ton of other guardians, so she's perfectly safe. We don't need to be with her one hundred percent of the time. Besides, she's alright with us being together. I don't see why not."

I thought about it, "You're right."

Woah. Was I actually considering this? I never thought I'd ever get married. It wasn't just the fact that I was a dhampir but that I was Rose Hathaway. I wasn't the marrying type. Hell, I wasn't sure I even like marriage. But with Dimitri, it sounded like it was the most reasonable thing in the world to do.

"Well what do you say?" He smiled so wide, it was contagious.

I laughed out loud, "Is that your marriage proposal? 'What do you say?' Comrade, I could think of more romantic ways," I teased.

"Yeah? Alright, let me try this out," he paused for a moment, and then cleared his throat, taking my hands in his.

"Roza, I love you. You make me feel at one with myself. You brought me back and gave me a second chance at life. I'm taking a risk here, and I want you to marry me, so we can be together. So we don't have to hide anymore. I don't care what anyone at home will say. I love you, will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

My breath caught, "Yes, of course I will. I love you, Dimitri."

I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

"We're engaged," I said in wonder.

"We are," he said, as he kissed me. And in that one moment, everything was perfect, and being here in Baia with my fiancé, my Dimitri, seemed to be the most natural thing in the world.

**Конец**

* * *

**A/N:** _A review would be much appreciated. _


End file.
